


Days of Wine and Roses

by SesameSeed



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Absolutely No Angst, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jazz Club, Joshua is mentioned but doesn’t make an appearance, M/M, Reporter Jeonghan, i’m not kidding i want an ounce of Jeonghan’s confidence, jeonghan is a shameless flirt, pianist jihoon, soonyoung and wonwoo are good friends, well it’s not necessarily historically accurate but the 20s is what i imagined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SesameSeed/pseuds/SesameSeed
Summary: It almost seemed like a dream, as though he’d fallen asleep during his far too brief break and his imagination conjured up the most beautiful man he’d ever seen to visit him in his dreams.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Days of Wine and Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seezhui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seezhui/gifts).



> So! This fic is the product of my very best friend and I just talking one night and she suggested this AU and we sort of built on it together! Originally I didn’t really intend to write it just because it’s a little bit out of my comfort zone, but I am not kidding, this AU has been living in my mind rent free I just HAD to write it! So I got her permission, and here we are! Considering how different it is from what I’ve been writing as of late, I thought I’d have trouble with it but I literally wrote it within a day and a half... this has never happened before but hey I think it turned out nice so!!
> 
> Also like I said in the tags, I had the concept of a 1920s jazz club in my head but is it historically accurate? Definitely not I just went with the basic atmosphere I guess!
> 
> Anyway that’s enough from me! I hope you enjoy!!

Nebula was a small, but booming jazz club. If you’d have asked the owner if he ever thought his far-fetched business idea would become so successful, he’d likely laugh in your face. But years later, it was one of the most popular clubs around while somehow remaining the calmest. It was a place where people came to talk and lounge about with a good drink, a good cigarette, and good music. In fact, it was the musicians that made the club popular. They could play all night and their melodies remained as sweet and smooth as ever.

But tonight, within the first two hours of his shift, Jihoon was already drained. Make no mistake, he loved his job; despite the way the cigarette smoke filled the club so thickly it made his lungs burn, spending a full night playing the beautiful grand piano more than made up for it. Every night, he got paid to lose himself in the music and let his fingers produce the sweetest, loveliest melodies. But, like most things, there was a limit to how long he could play before exhaustion started taking its toll.

Nebula had been particularly busy the past couple of days. Not that it was unexpected: baseball season had started, and many of their patrons enjoyed coming to the club after games to celebrate their victories or console their losses. Luckily, they were never the rowdy type, but by  _ god _ could they fill a room and keep it full for  _ hours _ .

It wasn’t all bad. After all, the more hours Jihoon worked the more he got paid. But it was  _ exhausting _ . No matter how much he enjoyed it, sitting at the piano for upwards of seven hours without rest wreaked havoc on his back and wrists.

_ Finally _ , one of the patrons requested a song that didn’t require a piano’s accompaniment; a lovely,  _ long _ song. At long last, Jihoon was able to stretch his wrists and fingers, wincing as they cracked and popped. He only had a few minutes, but he was determined to make full use of them.

  
  


“That sounds painful,” came a man’s voice as Jihoon’s wrist gave a particularly loud crack.

  
  


When he looked up, Jihoon had to stop himself from choking on his own saliva. The man leaning against the piano was absolutely  _ gorgeous _ . High cheekbones, beautiful brown eyes, a soft, sweet smile; Jihoon wasn’t quite sure if he was looking at a man or an angel.

“N-No,” started Jihoon, forcing the words out of his mouth as he realized he’d been staring at the stranger for just a little bit too long. “I’m fine.”

“You play quite beautifully, you know,” continued the stranger, his gaze mesmerizing Jihoon even more.

“Thank you,” breathed Jihoon, thankful the club was dark enough to hide the shades of pink that bloomed across his cheeks.

“It must be tiring, though. Playing for so long.”

“A little,” confessed Jihoon. “But I like it. I like the music, and I enjoy playing, so… it’s worth it in the end, I suppose.”

“How admirable,” praised the stranger, his smile widening as the flush on Jihoon’s cheek became a darker shade of pink. “I must confess, it was surprising to hear the state your wrists are in. With how well you play, no one would guess you were tired at all.”

“That’s a relief,” chuckled Jihoon.

“It doesn’t hurt too bad, though, does it?” Asked the stranger, his voice dropping down to something just over a whisper.

Jihoon’s breath hitched in his throat. Suddenly, though he was speaking with a complete stranger, the conversation felt so intimate, so private. The room was suddenly too small, with too many people around them. 

“I’m fine,” repeated Jihoon, his voice barely a breath.

“Well, that’s good to hear.”

  
  


One moment, the stranger was staring down at him with a gentle, soft smile on his face, and the next, he was gone, and Jihoon only  _ barely _ managed to play the first few notes of the next song in time before he made a fool of himself in front of the entire club.

It almost seemed like a dream, as though he’d fallen asleep during his far too brief break and his imagination conjured up the most beautiful man he’d ever seen to visit him in his dreams.

  
  


The rest of the night passed in a blur, and though he knew it was little more than a pipe dream, a part of Jihoon hoped he’d get a chance to see the beautiful stranger once again, if only to get his name. But he wasn’t that lucky.

  
  


It only really sunk in when he finally made it to his bed, ready to fall asleep. He had no idea what the stranger’s name was, let alone how he’d possibly be able to contact him. He was  _ still _ debating whether the man had really been there or if he was just a product of his sleep-deprived mind. Could anyone even be  _ that _ beautiful?

Jihoon’s face scrunched up in a wince at the thought of how he must have looked to this ethereal stranger. He’d come well-dressed enough—he  _ had _ to, it was part of the job—but there was no doubt that he must have looked entirely beat; his hair greasy and messy, and dark purple circles under his eyes as though someone had punched him.

  
  


Eventually, he managed to fall asleep, but not before sighing in exasperation several times. He couldn’t  _ believe _ himself. This was a man he wasn’t even sure if he’d see again, and yet, after the briefest of conversations, Jihoon was infatuated with him.

♡

“Doesn’t that sound like Joshua’s friend?”

  
  


A couple of days later, Jihoon was sat at a desk in the library, accompanied by Wonwoo and Soonyoung, two of his closest friends. He often felt guilty for not making time to see them more often—though they often left him in a state of fond exasperation—and besides, talking with them was fun. It was also the perfect way for him to sort through his often muddled, racing thoughts.

Wonwoo was the head librarian. He was quiet, but incredibly wise for his young age and  _ extremely _ well read. Soonyoung, on the other hand, was much like a honey bee in a field full of flowers. He was excitable, loud, perhaps even a little childish from time to time. To this day, Jihoon wasn’t quite sure how Soonyoung and Wonwoo got along so well considering they seemed to be polar opposites. But truth be told, he was grateful for the both of them. It wasn’t easy for Jihoon to talk about, well, anything even remotely personal to him,  _ except _ if he was talking to Wonwoo and Soonyoung.

  
  


“What friend?” Asked Jihoon, turning to Soonyoung with his brow furrowed.

Though Wonwoo was a librarian, and though he wouldn’t trade his job for anything in the world, a part of him still wanted to become an editor. So when a shy, but keen aspiring author came to him with a half written novel in his hands, Wonwoo was more than happy to help him. Quickly, Wonwoo and Joshua became close friends. Soonyoung was quite close to the author too, which was to be expected considering how much of his free time he spent with Wonwoo.

“Joshua mentions this friend of his from time to time,” explained Wonwoo. “A reporter. He complains about him a lot, but it’s the fond sort of complaining. Like how we complain about Soonyoung.”

Jihoon laughed at Wonwoo’s statement. It was true: Soonyoung could be a handful, but he was one of the best friends he could ask for.

“Anyway,” continued Wonwoo. “According to Joshua, this friend of his goes to Nebula quite often. It helps him let off some steam after some of the harder days at the office.”

“Did Joshua ever mention his name?” Asked Jihoon quickly. His eyes wide and hopeful. It would be nice to place a name to that gorgeous face, even if it was a little strange to get it without asking the stranger himself.

“No, sorry,” replied Wonwoo with a shrug. “He only refers to him as ‘my friend’. And we’ve never really thought to ask.”

“We can, though,” interjected Soonyoung, giving Jihoon a sharp, cunning grin. “The next time we see him, we can ask Joshua if his friend ever mentioned a certain pianist.”

“No, no,” sighed Jihoon. He was tempted to take Soonyoung’s offer, but that temptation was nothing compared to the way he cringed at the idea of his friends snooping out information for him. “Never mind. I’ll just keep an eye out for him, I guess.”

“Alright then, if you’re sure,” shrugged Soonyoung.

And just like that, the conversation shifted to the story Joshua was weaving, and for an hour or so, Jihoon managed to forget about the beautiful stranger.

  
  


He  _ knew _ coming to the library had been a good idea.

♡

Though he had been hoping for it, Jihoon was surprised to find that the stranger approached him more and more over the next few days, and every time he did, he seemed to grow even more beautiful. He kept forgetting to ask his name—every time he saw this stranger, the thought completely slipped his mind, and Jihoon was starting to wonder if this man put some sort of spell on him—but he liked talking with this beautiful man. Not only did he offer him praises so sweet it was as though he’d hand-dipped his words in honey before speaking them, he listened to everything Jihoon had to say as though it were the most interesting thing in the world. Make no mistake, Jihoon was still exhausted and  _ far _ too overworked for his own wellbeing, but making quick, light conversation with this mystery man gave him just enough willpower to get him through the night.

Despite still not knowing his name, Jihoon managed to learn other things about the stranger. He’d confirmed that he was indeed a reporter, and that he wrote for the local paper. He handled the arts and culture section, which was how he discovered Nebula in the first place. After doing a report on it, he fell in love with the place, and made sure to visit it as often as he could. The only thing he  _ disliked _ about the club was the lingering smell of cigarettes, but he was getting better at ignoring it.

  
  


_ (“It’s a lot easier here than in other places. Here, the musicians are so talented it’s hard not to get completely immersed in the music,” added the stranger, and Jihoon could feel shades of pink and red blooming across his cheeks again.) _

  
  


Jihoon learned that though this stranger hated the cold, he couldn’t deny that he adored late autumn nights. Something about autumn made the air feel stiller, like every breath he took was made to fill him with a sense of calm and security. He still hated the cold, but he could tolerate it if it meant he got to spend hours walking amongst the orange and yellow trees.

  
  


_ (“Perhaps your job makes doing that a little bit difficult, but I hope you can try it someday. I think you’d enjoy it.”) _

  
  


The stranger also confessed that he loved it whenever Jihoon would play those ‘bouncy’ melodies, as he called them. The ones that were so calming and soothing to listen to despite how quick and dynamic they were. There was something about them that captivated him and brought an automatic smile to his face.

  
  


_ (“And dare I say I’ve never heard anyone play them quite as well as you do.”) _

  
  


The conversations with the beautiful stranger were always brief and fragmented, but with every single one, Jihoon found himself becoming more and more infatuated with him. There was something magnetic about him, because every time his voice would capture Jihoon’s attention, everything else faded away, and it was like there was no one else in the whole world but the two of them.

  
  
  


Those brief conversations were the highlights of his nights, but suddenly, Jihoon stopped seeing the stranger. Only a couple of days passed, but Jihoon would be lying if he said he wasn’t concerned, and perhaps a little disappointed. He didn’t think it was possible to miss someone he couldn’t  _ truly _ say he knew, but he did. His nights felt sort of empty without that beautiful man to keep him company, but all Jihoon could do was hope he’d come back soon.

♡

A few days later, it was the end of a  _ particularly _ long night. By the time all the patrons had left, he’d been playing for close to ten hours, and Jihoon felt fused to his piano seat. The back, wrists, and fingers ached like never before, and the leftover cigarette smoke was making his head spin. He just couldn’t  _ wait _ to get home.

But just as he started making a move to get up, someone walked up to him. What with the way his head was spinning, it took him a moment to identify who this person was, but once he did, Jihoon’s eyes widened as though he were a deer caught in the headlights.

  
  


He supposed he should’ve expected it even  _ before _ his eyes focused, because it was the same handsome stranger who he’d been thinking about for  _ days _ .

  
  


“Hi,” said the stranger, his smile wide and bright.

“Hello,” responded Jihoon, half amazed he managed to speak at all. “It’s been a few days since I’ve seen you here.”

Jihoon internally winced at how desperate he sounded, but luck seemed to be on his side, because the stranger simply chuckled.

“I’m sorry about that. I wanted to see you sooner, but work kept me away.”

Just as he had been the very first night he met this handsome stranger, Jihoon was  _ incredibly _ thankful for the dimness of the club. Because the words that came out of the stranger’s mouth and the softness of his voice was enough for Jihoon’s face to burn a bright red.

“O-Oh,” he replied. “Well, I’m glad you could make it.”

“So am I. Granted, I only arrived here at around 9, but you played so beautifully tonight.”

“Thank you,” said Jihoon, pausing for a moment before he gaped at the stranger with wide eyes and parted lips. “Hold on… You’ve been here for six hours? How come I didn’t see you?”

Just like that, the stranger’s smile changed. It was soft and sweet as ever, but there was something else too. Something akin to sheepishness.

  
  


“Well…” started the stranger, bringing a hand to the back of his neck. He was  _ definitely _ sheepish. “I’ve been hiding in a corner all night, trying to figure out how to ask the beautiful man at the piano if he’d like to come home with me.”

  
  


Jihoon almost choked. He blinked up at the stranger, trying to figure out if he was teasing him or being serious.

“Are… Are you asking me out on a date?” Jihoon managed to ask.

“I suppose I am,” replied the stranger, laughing a nervous laugh. “I’d like to spend some time with you. I don’t have work the next couple of days, and I  _ may _ have negotiated a couple of days off for you as well, only if you want them, though. You definitely deserve a break after playing until, what? Close to 3 in the morning?”

  
  


As discreetly as he could, Jihoon pinched the inside of his arm  _ hard _ . It all seemed like some beautiful, wonderful dream, and yet, it was real.

  
  


“Thank you,” whispered Jihoon. “You didn’t have to do that…”

“I know. But I wanted to,” smiled the stranger. “May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?”

“I’m Jihoon,” replied Jihoon after a soft laugh.

“My name’s Jeonghan,” said the not-anymore-stranger as he extended a hand out for Jihoon to take. “Well, Jihoon? Would you like to come home with me? I’d love to get to know you a little bit better.”

  
  


Almost as soon as he stood up, Jihoon was very grateful that his hand was in Jeonghan’s. He hadn’t eaten since 5 in the afternoon after all, and his hunger combined with his exhausted state left him so light-headed he swayed on his feet. If Jeonghan hadn’t been there to keep him steady, Jihoon was certain he would’ve stumbled forward in the most unflattering manner.

“Woah there,” whispered Jeonghan, winding an arm around Jihoon’s waist. “You alright?”

“Yeah… It’s been a long night,” replied Jihoon, almost subconsciously squeezing Jeonghan’s hand.

“You’ve worked hard Jihoon,” praised Jeonghan, the smile he sent his way so sweet Jihoon thought he’d melt. “Let me buy you something to eat.”

  
  
  


The ‘something’ Jeonghan referred to turned out to be a strawberry cream cheese pastry from the 24-hour cafe just a five minute’s walk from Nebula. In his light-headed state, Jihoon didn’t quite know what was going on until Jeonghan put the pastry in his hands. And no matter what he said, Jeonghan refused to let Jihoon pay him back.

“Don’t be silly,” hummed Jeonghan, linking their arms as they walked.

Jihoon didn’t quite realize  _ just _ how hungry he was until he took a bite of the pastry. It was a little stale, but in that moment, it tasted like the most wonderful thing in the world.

“Good, isn’t it?” Started Jeonghan, smiling down fondly at Jihoon, who nodded in response. “There’s a bakery that makes these even better, but it’s farther away and besides, I doubt they’d be open at 3 in the morning.”

“I still can’t believe you’re not letting me pay you back,” sighed Jihoon between mouthfuls.

“Hush now, don’t argue and eat up. Just a little longer and we’ll reach my apartment.”

  
  
  


Jeonghan’s apartment was small, but comfortable; just about what Jihoon expected from a reporter’s home. It was clean, but not so much so that it looked medicinal. The neutral tones of the furniture were broken by soft yellow and rusty red accents in the form of pillows, throw blankets, and rugs. It looked so inviting, and somehow, Jihoon couldn’t imagine Jeonghan living anywhere else.

  
  


“Make yourself comfortable,” said Jeonghan as Jihoon was taking off his shoes at the door. “I’ll make you some tea.”

  
  


Only a few minutes later, Jihoon was sitting on the sofa beside Jeonghan, both of them with a fragrant, warm cup of tea in their grasp. Even in his sleepy state, conversation with Jeonghan was easy, natural even. It was strange: despite their previous conversations rarely lasting more than 5 minutes, Jihoon was certain Jeonghan knew more about him than anyone else, except for Wonwoo and Soonyoung, of course. But it wasn’t simply because there was a magnetism about Jeonghan that was impossible to ignore, though that was definitely a part of it. Jihoon trusted Jeonghan, though he couldn’t quite explain why. There was something about him that just felt safe, and that made it easy for Jihoon to be completely open around him.

  
  


“Can I ask you something?” Started Jihoon once there was a slight lull in the conversation.

“Anything,” replied Jeonghan.

“Why did you even think to ask me out in the first place?”

Truth be told, Jihoon was a bit nervous at what Jeonghan would answer, though he needed to know. It still seemed so strange. All he did was play at a small jazz club, how did he end up with such an ethereal man asking him out on a date?

“Well, many reasons,” answered Jeonghan coolly, shrugging his shoulders. “Your playing is just as beautiful as you are, and the more I talked with you, the more I liked you. You’re a very genuine person, Jihoon. The downside of being a reporter is that you learn that a lot of people aren’t.”

“O-Oh,” replied Jihoon, and this time, there was no darkness to cover the pink that dusted his cheeks. “Thank you that’s… that’s really kind of you.”

“Why did you ask?”

“I just…” started Jihoon, taking a deep breath. “When I first saw you, I didn’t even know if you were real or just something my mind conjured up because I was so tired. You’re gorgeous and kind and clever and charming… I’m having trouble figuring out why you approached me when you could have anyone you wanted.”

“Isn’t that sweet?” Cooed Jeonghan, reaching over to brush Jihoon’s bangs out of his eyes. “Even if I  _ could _ have anyone I wanted, I’d still approach you first. Again, you’re genuine, the most genuine person I’ve ever met, and that makes you even prettier than you already are.”

  
  


All Jihoon could do was smile at Jeonghan. He undoubtedly looked like a lovesick fool, but perhaps he was. Jeonghan’s praises just had that effect on him, they made him feel like he was wrapped in a soft, warm blanket, safe from the cold on a winter’s day.

After a few moments, the conversation shifted to Wonwoo, Soonyoung, and Joshua’s unlikely friendship, and how it was interesting that they’d met coincidentally and not through them. And it was good that it did, because Jihoon wasn’t certain how much more of Jeonghan’s honey-dipped words he could take before he melted.

  
  
  


By the time Jihoon’s eyes  _ really _ started drooping, and his body was begging for sleep, it was around 4 in the morning. He tried to hide it, to force his eyes to stay open, but eventually Jeonghan noticed.

“Sleepy?” He asked, getting off the sofa and standing in front of Jihoon.

“A little,” responded Jihoon truthfully. “But I can stay up, it’s fine.”

“You don’t have to,” said Jeonghan, and much to his surprise, scooped Jihoon into his arms and lifted him off the sofa. “How about we get you to bed, hm?”

  
  


All Jihoon could do was nod. Normally, he’d be so embarrassed his face would turn as red as a stop sign, but both his body and mind seemed too tired for that. Not that he wasn’t flustered, but he was sleepy and Jeonghan was warm. So, Jihoon chose to throw caution to the wind. He wrapped his arms around Jeonghan’s shoulders and pressed his face into his neck, smiling at the comfortable warmth.

  
  


When he felt the soft material of Jeonghan’s sheets on his back, Jihoon automatically rolled onto side and curled up into himself like a contented cat. It felt so,  _ so _ good to let his eyes remain shut for more than just a couple of seconds. If it were up to him, he’d fall asleep right then and there, but Jeonghan pulled him back up into a sitting position and placed some clothes onto his lap.

“Come on, now,” whispered Jeonghan, “You can’t sleep in those clothes. Wear these, okay? I’ll be back in a little bit.”

  
  


Jihoon changed out of his suit faster than he ever had before, but was careful to leave his clothes neatly folded on the dresser. The clothes Jeonghan lent him were a little big, but that made them even more comfortable. They were soft and warm, and perhaps it was a little rude considering he was in someone else’s home, but Jihoon couldn’t help himself from getting back into Jeonghan’s bed. Eventually, Jeonghan knocked at the door, and all Jihoon could mumble was a quiet “yeah”.

He was so tired that he didn’t register Jeonghan pulling the blankets over his body until the reporter bid him a good night in a whisper, and turned to walk away. And though he was barely awake, Jihoon grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer to the bed.

“Stay…” he mumbled. “It’s your bed anyway.”

“Okay,” whispered Jeonghan, fondly scratching Jihoon’s scalp. “Just let me get changed and I’ll be right back.”

  
  


Within minutes, Jihoon felt the bed dip beside him. He automatically turned around to curl in towards Jeonghan, who responded with a quiet smile and an arm around the pianist’s waist. Even in his half-asleep state, Jihoon knew he was going to feel  _ incredibly _ embarrassed in the morning, but in that moment, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Goodnight, Jihoonie.”

Those were the last words Jihoon heard whispered into his hair before he drifted off into a deep, blissful sleep.

♡

Jihoon was awoken by the noontime sun shining in his face and the smell of food being cooked. The space where Jeonghan lay throughout the night was empty, but still a little warm, meaning it hadn’t been long since he got out of bed. Giving himself a moment to shake the remaining clutches of sleep from his brain, Jihoon burrowed himself deeper into the warm, soft sheets and rubbed at his eyes. Only a few minutes later, he was out of bed, following the smell and sound of food to the kitchen.

Jeonghan had his back to him, focused on whatever was cooking on the stovetop. But he didn’t jump when Jihoon wrapped his arms around his stomach and buried his face in between his shoulder blades. Instead, he laughed, and brought a hand to rest atop Jihoon’s wrists.

“Good morning, Jihoon,” hummed Jeonghan, and Jihoon could hear the smile in his voice. “How’d you sleep?”

“I think that was the best night’s sleep I’ve had in years,” mumbled Jihoon, his voice still a little bit rough with sleep.

“I’m glad,” laughed Jeonghan, giving Jihoon’s wrist a gentle squeeze before bringing his hand back to the pan. “Why don’t you sit down? The food’s almost ready.”

Jihoon shook his head against Jeonghan’s back, and wound his arms tighter around his torso. He couldn’t help it. Jeonghan was just so  _ warm _ and besides, the affection felt especially nice after he’d just woken up.

“You’re so cute,” whispered Jeonghan, his voice so quiet Jihoon almost didn’t hear him.

  
  


Almost.

  
  
  


“It’s strange not having work today,” started Jihoon after they were both full of food and content. They’d both been sitting down in Jeonghan’s living room, just talking the day away.

It was  _ amazing _ . Jihoon had never met someone he could talk with for so long without ever running out of things to discuss.

“How so?” Asked Jeonghan, bringing his arm up to the back of the sofa and leaning his head onto his fist.

“I don’t know,” shrugged Jihoon. “It’s probably because I haven’t had a day off in a while. I suppose I fell into a routine, and it’s just strange for a day  _ not _ to follow that routine.”

“Wow, you really haven’t taken a break in a while, have you?”

“I never really felt like I needed to before.”

  
  


Jeonghan simply hummed, and dropped his gaze to the sofa cushions for a few silent moments. It was endearing really; Jihoon could almost see the gears and cogs turning in his mind as he thought. 

  
  


“Why don’t you let me take you out for a walk?” Asked Jeonghan, smiling back up at Jihoon. “It’s a lovely day outside, and it’ll help you feel less ‘strange’, as you put it.”

“Do you think so?” Asked Jihoon, though he would accept Jeonghan’s offer anyway. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t wondered what it would be like to go on a walk with Jeonghan ever since the reporter first told him that he enjoyed them.

“It’s worth a shot, don’t you think? We’ll probably even be able to see the sunset, and that’s bound to be gorgeous.”

“Let’s get going then,” whispered Jihoon, his lips curling up into the brightest, widest grin.

♡

“You’re ridiculous, Jeonghan,” grumbled Jihoon, staring up at the reporter in disbelief.

  
  


Jihoon was learning that Jeonghan had a habit of keeping him in the dark. Not when it came to anything major; when it came to things that really mattered Jeonghan was honest without fail. He never really even lied, really. He just… hid things. And once again, he failed to mention to Jihoon that he intended to pay for those pastries (from the bakery he’d mentioned the previous night this time) until he already did.

  
  


“Don’t argue, just eat,” said Jeonghan, smiling smugly.

“Jeonghan… this is the second time you’ve paid for my food in less than 24 hours.  _ Please _ , just let me pay you back.”

“Impossible. Let me treat you to good food, Jihoonie. It’s nice to see you eating well.”

  
  


Eventually, Jihoon gave up trying to convince him. He was just too stubborn, and besides, by the time they made it to the park and found a spot to sit, something else caught Jihoon’s attention. Because almost as soon as they sat down, a beautiful black cat walked up to Jeonghan, nudging its head against his thigh until the reporter greeted it with a gentle scratch behind its ears.

“I think you’ve made a friend,” laughed Jihoon, his smile growing wider as the cat approached him and started head-butting his fingers.

“She’s sweet, isn’t she?” Smiled Jeonghan, chuckling at Jihoon’s elated expression when the cat started to purr. “I’ve named her Onyx. She likes to come and say hi whenever I come down here. And I think she’s taken a liking to you too.”

“Good, because I love her,” said Jihoon so matter-of-factly that Jeonghan burst out laughing.

  
  


Onyx was definitely different to most stray cats Jihoon had met over the years. She stayed for quite a while, alternating between his and Jeonghan’s laps as they talked, looking as though she were listening to their conversation with only mild interest. When the sun started making her slow descent below the horizon, she announced her leave by means of a yawn and big stretch before she hopped off of Jeonghan’s lap and walked away.

  
  


“Thank you for letting me stay with you, Jeonghan,” started Jihoon. The sun was around halfway below the horizon by now, and its rays painted Jeonghan in the most angelic glow that Jihoon felt himself falling for him all over again. “I was too sleepy last night to express it, but I really am grateful. Not just for that, but for… for just talking to me. It means a lot.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” said Jeonghan, smiling fondly. “I’m just glad you agreed. I’d been wanting to ask you out from the very first night I spoke to you.”

“Jeonghan… I looked terrible that night.”

As he laughed, Jeonghan laid a hand atop Jihoon’s knee.

  
  


“Nonsense,” he said. “You always look stunning to me.”

  
  


Jihoon didn’t know what to say to that, and besides, he wasn’t sure he was able to speak at all, what with his heart doing flips in his chest. He didn’t quite feel his cheeks burning, but they must have reddened considerably because Jeonghan chuckled at him, bringing a hand up to poke his cheek.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Jihoonie. You’re beautiful.”

“That’s interesting to hear considering the person saying it is quite possibly the most gorgeous person alive,” responded Jihoon, and truth be told, he wasn’t quite sure where he got the courage from.

“How sweet,” cooed Jeonghan, cupping Jihoon’s cheek as he lowered his voice to something  _ just _ above a whisper. “Would the sweet, beautiful man with the cotton candy cheeks let me kiss him?”

  
  


Though Jihoon’s breath stuttered in his throat, he pressed his hands to either side of Jeonghan’s neck and pulled him closer with an excited chuckle.

He’d never admit it, but Jihoon had sometimes wondered what it would be like to kiss Jeonghan, someone so angelic and mesmerizing. But to actually experience it was something else  _ entirely _ . Jeonghan kissed him like he was a flower; he was so gentle, so sweet, so adoring that Jihoon felt as though love was being breathed into his very soul.

  
  


By the time they broke apart, Jihoon’s fingers were trembling against Jeonghan’s skin, something that definitely didn’t go unnoticed. Jeonghan cooed at him, and leaned in to press a soft kiss to the very tip of his nose.

“Are you okay, my little dove?” He asked, staring at Jihoon with so much love in his gaze that the pianist’s cheeks flushed with a fresh shade of pink.

“Yeah… I’m okay,” said Jihoon rather breathlessly. “That was just… really nice.”

Jeonghan’s eyes crinkled as he chuckled, and without warning, he leaned in to kiss Jihoon again. This time, Jihoon couldn’t stop himself from humming into the kiss in pure satisfaction and contentment.

“I’m so glad you got me out of work today,” grinned Jihoon when they broke apart again.

“So am I,” agreed Jeonghan. “But even when you go back, I’ll watch you play every night I possibly can.”

“You don’t have to. I work so late every night.”

“I want to,” insisted Jeonghan. “There’s nothing I love more than watching my sweetheart play.”

With an embarrassed whine, Jihoon dropped his forehead down to Jeonghan’s shoulder.

“You’re such a flirt,” he mumbled, feigning exasperation though in reality, anyone could hear the smile in his voice.

“Only to you, my darling,” replied Jeonghan, running a hand up and down Jihoon’s back. “And besides, someone’s got to keep an eye on you, my dear. If you had things your way, you’d play your pretty fingers down to the bone. I, for one, refuse to let that happen.”

“Shut up…” whined Jihoon, playfully beating a fist against Jeonghan’s chest before turning to nuzzle his face into the crook of Jeonghan’s neck.

  
  


“I love you,” he whispered, and the second he said it, Jihoon’s stomach coiled into tight, uncomfortable knots. At this point, it was no secret that he was in love with Jeonghan, but to say it aloud…

But before his thoughts could turn to doubts, Jeonghan’s fingers were tilting his chin up, and his lips were pressed against his in a quick, but gentle kiss.

  
  
  


“I love you too, my sweetheart.”

  
  
  


The sun was setting, basking everything in a soft, golden light, and Jihoon just  _ knew _ that in that moment, he’d found his days of wine and roses, the place he could truly call paradise.

In that moment, he became convinced that Jeonghan really was an angel, and that he, of all the people of Earth, had been chosen by an angel.

  
  


And that mere thought was enough for him to feel as though he were floating, his body cushioned by the softest and rosiest of clouds.

  
  
  


Yes, he was in paradise. And for the rest of his days, the most beautiful of angels would be right there, just an arm’s reach away. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you enjoyed this fic because oh my god it was fun to write! Please remember that leaving comments and kudos always help us fic writers and mean so much to us! Remember to take care of yourselves too! <33
> 
> If you’d like to find me on twitter, I’m @ghiblisbox <333


End file.
